Mirrored Paintings
by OC-FREE Dinosaur
Summary: Bianca's art hasn't been giving off a good vibe. And Everyone knows that. But What if there was someone who could help her over Latios' death? Painkillershipping! Implied Specialshipping! ONESHOT! Cover art done by me. Please Review!


**I got bored, okay? Well, when I was looking at some stories that involved Vincent. There was ONLY 1 fanfic! So here I am making a (Johto) Bianca x Vincent fanfic. With some Specialshipping involved...**

* * *

Painting was all she ever thought of. The way her hand held the paintbrush came from all the sadness from her heart. In most people's perspective, her art looked amazing. Though, one person could tell why her paintings weren't beautiful.

One day, Yellow saw through her outer shell. She knew Bianca's paintings were nothing, but dark feelings for someone. The blonde asked her why her paintings kept showing this.

Bianca smiled at her artistic friend and told her it was nothing. Yellow eventually fell for the act and left Bianca alone.

However, this kind of behavior continues. Bianca's heart was smashed into millions of pieces. Those pieces were scattered everywhere. No one could ever find a single piece of it. Soon enough, Yellow noticed that her feelings in the paintings hasn't improved. They kept displaying the death of something.

So the girl consulted Bianca again. This time, the truth slipped out her mouth. The brunette mourns for someone.

But who?

Later on, Bianca has avoided Yellow and her friends in the art class. She didn't want anyone to help fix her. On an afternoon, Bianca peered through the windows of the art gallery. Yellow and Red were painting and smiling.

It reminded her of the memory that forever remained in her head.

She did not like this feeling of seeing someone you love be with you for your life. Then the next few seconds, ending up dead. While you're suffering what love could do to you.

Bianca then stopped her emotions of pity on Latios.

Instead the hatred for love in this world had replaced her.

For most of the time she only took art classes after school, so nobody could see her anger. Everyday after school she would enjoy cursing about why the fuck Arceus had created these sparks between human and Pokemon.

Because that creation in life made her become a monster known as Hatred.

On one fateful afternoon, a boy was seeming to bring all the art supplies to the class. His name was Vincent. It was he who tripped by slipping on some wet paint on the floor. Spilling paint on himself and Bianca.

When the pigments painted the two, Vincent had been giving frantic apologies to her. Just as Bianca got into a rage, Vincent's eyes cornered to her paintings. Her paintings told him something. He could read her thoughts and feelings from the splattered canvases.

Suddenly, Vincent let his mouth blurt out how he could tell that she was angry from her painted brushstrokes. Bianca stopped the punch. How could he have seen through her paintings? He doesn't even have a clue about art. But somehow Vincent managed. Her knees sank to the brushes and paint on the tiled floor. Tears streamed down her faces. Like the Soul Dew created streams...

Sadness towered in her world again. For some reason, Vincent saw through her. Everything. His heart had started beating faster, than he had ever felt. He fell in love with Bianca. The thoughts of reaching out to comfort her and protect her from dangerous memories made him want to be in love with her.

Bianca felt something wrap around her. It was Vincent, who had splattered them with paints. Her feelings started to change in the mixture of sadness and comfort. Bianca returned the hug. Their paint splattered faces dug into each other's shoulders. After the silence of Bianca's sorrow ended, they raised up their heads. Looking into each other's eyes they let their lips meet.

The kiss had been long, but they didn't care. Right then, Bianca feelings changed into something that she used to feel, before Latios died.

Love.

That feeling then finger-painted its way onto an empty, blank canvas. Now, that was the first painting that she painted. Showing love and Vincent knew that.

Because they loved each other.

* * *

**Augh! This is sooo crappy! Um... Just asking, in the reviews can somebody tell me the shipping name or make one up for these two? And please review!**

**OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE!**


End file.
